


Residual Warmth

by Elzi_Welzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, I mean I hope it comes of as really fluffy, I might have let the drama run away with me, I'm sorry it got away from me, M/M, but it's also really fluffy, will-o'-the wisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzi_Welzi/pseuds/Elzi_Welzi
Summary: Kenma couldn't tell you when exactly he fallen for Shouyou, much less why he had found himself drawn to a literal flame, but right here, right now he couldn't tell you anything he wanted more than to stay by his side.





	Residual Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atfisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfisty/gifts).



> Ah, I'm late, I'm so late. Sorry for being so late to finally submit this, it took a lot longer to edit than I though I would.
> 
> Aaaanyways here is my entry for the Haikyuu Fantasy Exchange for @atfisty on both tumblr and here on AO3, I'm sorry for such a huge delay, but I hope you enjoy it regardless.
> 
> The pairing I decided to go with was Hinata/Kenma with the creature will-o'-the-wisp. Admittedly I took a lot of liberties with the nature of these creatures, but I did have a great time writing, so that definitely counts for something.

Meeting Hinata was an accident that Kenma would never regret.

It was several weeks after the will-o’-wisps showed up. The floating lights had appeared in an abandoned village nearby, sentient orbs of fire that blazed in spectrum of colors and intensities. Most of the townspeople had turned a blind eye. They hoped that if they did not acknowledge the lights, they would incur no wrath, and they seemed to be right.

The only ones who seemed even remotely interested in the strange phenomena were the youth, and even they were roughly scolded by their elders. Kenma didn’t even think twice to call them stupid, even as Kuroo had laughed and told him that a little bit of folklore would be good for their backwater little town.

Nothing too exciting came to pass though. The lights remained on the town’s perimeter, bright constants in the night. Will-o’-wisps the elderly had called them, but they were no different from gas lamps. Interest died down quickly, except for the truly bored who tried their hand at catching them, which always ended in spectacular failure. The lectures the elders gave after were incomparable, but ‘why’ they thought so radically against it was anyone’s guess.

When the sun finally appeared over the horizon, the will-o’-wisps disappeared into the light, though many speculated they would return before nightfall. Kenma didn't pay any mind to it though, ignoring it completely as he went on the morning runs Kuroo had mandated for him. The older boy wouldn’t be joining Kenma though, seeing as he had spent last few nights participating in the various shenanigans with the lights.

Kuroo would still get angry if he skipped, might as well just get it over with…

He ran his normal route, it was somewhat of a relief being able to experience the tranquil morning without his boisterous friends along for the run. Curse Kuroo for implementing such an early regimen though, barely anyone was awake as it was. Eventually he came to the lakeside, the early morning scenery overwhelmingly tranquil here.

It wouldn’t be to out of place for a mid-morning nap. Before he could settle comfortably though he noticed the reflection on the water’s surface. Bobbing out from the tree line was a single orb of radiant orange flames. It hesitated near the edge of the forest, almost as if it was mirroring the tension that had suddenly appeared in Kenma’s own limbs. Before suddenly it sped over to where he sat, its flames streaks of orange behind it.

Kenma let out a wild gasp, scrambling back from the lakeside and flailing his arms in hopes of keeping the flames at bay. That was until he realized that it was still doing nothing to harm him.

It danced around him, and glowed vibrant orange, bright even in the morning sunlight that had fully taken over the sky. It shifted various autumnal colors, mixes of orange, brown, and auburn shades creating its flame. It bobbed right in front of Kenma’s face for a moment before growing impossibly brighter, temporarily blinding him with its radiance. When the light died down and his eyes finally adjusted, he found a distinctly human looking being before him.

The will-o'-wisp was substantially shorter than in this form Kenma, with mop of ginger curls springing from its head in every direction. Its eyes were a warm brown color, impossibly huge on its boyish face. The will-o'-wisp was dressed in plain kimono, rich brown just like its eyes and hemmed in deep mahogany. If you made Kenma guess on appearance alone, he would’ve probably said the creature to be younger than Kenma himself, but considering the circumstances of the its arrival, he swiftly scrapped that thought.

A beat of silence passed between the two of them. Kenma stood frozen and wide-eyed as the creature kneeled beside his fallen figure. It, well he supposed it was a boy, looked at him expectantly, not even bothering to hide his amusement or curiosity.

“You’re... You’re one of those things, a will-o’-wisp,” Kenma commented blandly. Perhaps he should’ve been a little more surprised, seeing a flame turn into a human being in no time flat, and the proceeding to be stared at by such a strange phenomenon. He had long since gone numb from the shock though. The boy didn’t flinch at his tone either, instead he smiled brightly.

“Yes, that’s right!” A bright enthusiastic voice, it was filled with the same vigor the flames had burned with.

“My name’s Kenma,” Kenma continued softly. His gaze was focused on the glassy surface of the lake as he contemplated why the creature would so easily admit to being a supernatural creature. Weren’t they fickler than that? Or perhaps this was his own way of confusing Kenma. While Kenma went over all the possibilities in his head the other boy stared at him as if he was waiting for more, but Kenma didn’t need to give any more information. There was no need for his last name, no one called him by it anyway. Most of the townsfolk had adopted Kuroo’s fondness of calling his by his first name, almost no one called him any variation of Kozume at this point.

“Ah, Kenma,” the strange boy eventually repeated, trying to get a feel for the name on his tongue. He shrugged off the apparent lack of last name with surprising ease.

“What about you?” Kenma asked quietly. He had given his name, it only seemed right that the act be reciprocated.

“Hinata Shouyou!” the will-o’-wisp responded easily, his overwhelmingly bright smile still in place. Boundless energy seemed to roll of him, bouncy and warm. It made Kenma tired just looking at him, but at the same time there was something so magnetic about his smile…

“Hey, why did all you… Why did all of you come here?” Kenma asked after the long pause, surely that was the question on the town folks’ minds, might as well try to get an answer from the source.

“We’re looking for something,” Hinata said matter-of-factly. He didn’t elaborate, and Kenma found himself unable to muster the curiosity of concern to outright ask for any more explanation. 

“Would you find it in town?” he asked instead, perhaps he could guess what it was. Surely there couldn’t be too many human things that would interest a supernatural being.

“Hm… Maybe,” Hinata responded, his gaze far off and unfocused.

“Well, would you like me to help you?” Kenma offered in return, it probably wouldn’t cause too much harm, and was certainly a lot less risky than letting a being literally made of fire roam the streets by himself.

“Really!? You’d accompany me?” the ginger haired boy cried out, snapping out of his reverie.

“Sure, it’d keep you from causing trouble, I suppose.” Kenma shrugged, but his shoulders began to hunch as the awkward silence settled over them.

“Thank you, Kenma!” Hinata cried out suddenly, jumping high into the air without a second thought. Flames flared around his suspended figure, but before Kenma could even muster a reaction the other boy had already descended back to ground. He easily caught hold of Kenma’s arm and began tugging him towards the general direction of the town, completely unfazed as Kenma’s stumbling from the sudden movements. “There’s a lot I want to see!”

* * *

 

Kenma didn’t expect the strange will-o’-wisp boy to become a fixture in his life so easily and quickly.

Lying on his bedroom floor; Hinata, resting for once, beside him as he flipped through one of his books. The first couple days had been the most chaotic, Hinata had gone from shop to shop with reckless abandon. At first Kenma had been stunned by how interested he seemed with everything, but eventually it had been overtaken by the sheer horror at how much boundless energy the tiny boy seemed to have.

There had been a point where he had considered it too much of a pain to continue with, but Hinata just kept drawing his attention back just a surely as flame did a moth. His smile was enough to make everything worth it in Kenma’s eyes, his childlike glee something to be protected.

Who knew it would lead to this? The casual touches, the easy as breathing thought to grab Hinata’s wrist so he would get lost in the crowd. It had been so easy to see Hinata as a permanent thing his life, someone so incomprehensibly warm when he walked side-by-side with Kenma, the endearing excitement he seemed to have for everything. Days like today seemed inevitable, and even Kenma would admit past his exhaustion, were completely welcome.

“You know I always wondered….” Kenma thought aloud, eyes not looking up from his book. Hinata immediately uncurled from his side though, angling himself so he could rest his head on Kenma’s shoulders. Hinata looked up at him from there, head tilted to the side and giving Kenma his full attention. “Where are all the other will-o’-wisps? As far as I know, you’re the only who’s even shop up in town.”

“Oh, is that all,” Hinata hummed, rolling over as he feigned disinterest.

“I’m serious,” Kenma murmured, glancing up from his book to make a point. Despite the front, Hinata still had his eyes focused on him, obviously still very engaged with the conversation.

“The others are all sleeping,” Hinata murmured, rolling onto his back as if the mottled ceiling above them was the most interesting thing in the world. “To maintain the level of fire to keep moving during the day to be a hassle. They think it’s much easier to just save our flames for when night finally comes.”

“Then why not just go in their human form like you do?” Kenma asked quietly beside him. The afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window, bathing them both in a warm buttery glow, catching in Hinata’s similarly vibrant colored hair.

“It’s even more exhausting to maintain this form, we aren’t exactly supposed to keep it for a long time after all,” was the hummed reply. Hinata didn't even glance up at the Kenma's sharp intake of breath. The will-o'-wisped seemed to shrug off any concern for his health without a second thought, or perhaps he truly didn’t feel an sense of fatigue in the first place…?

“You’re not straining yourself, are you?” Kenma finally asked, closing the book he was reading to emphasize how serious he was about this topic.

“Nothing I can’t handle!” Hinata laughed, but the lack of denial was something Kenma was sure to take note of. He let the comment slide though, instead running a hand through Hinata’s curls when he realized that he had more he wanted to say. His warm silence seemed to be enough to urge the will-o’-wisp on.

“You asked a question, so… May I ask one as well?” Kenma didn’t bother to answer Hinata’s question verbally, instead switching to lie on his side so they could be face to face when he nodded to him. Hinata's smile only widened further when they finally locked eyes “Your last name is Kozume, right?”

“Yes, it is,” Kenma murmured quietly, not quite sure where this conversation was going.

“Are you really fine with everyone calling you Kenma then?” Hinata asked curiously.

“It doesn’t really matter to me,” Kenma commented lightly. As first it had just been because Kuroo had made it extremely convenient for people to call him by his first name, but as he grew older, it truly stopped mattering to him at all. “I don’t really care for all that useless respect and posturing.”

“Then... Would you like to call me Shouyou?” Hinata asked, he sounded almost… Timid? How unlike him. His cheeks were beginning to redden at an alarming rate, and his next words would’ve been completely unintelligible if Hinata was any further than he was now. “Besides all that, we’re close enough for you to call me by my first name now, right?

“… You want me to?” It seemed like such an outlier request for Hinata, but not because it was strange. It sounded more like something that should’ve happened, but had been overlooked.

“Uh-huh,” Hinata— _Shouyou_ hummed, pulling back to look him in the eye. Kenma couldn’t say no to those eyes, well he usually couldn’t say no to Shouyou in general.

“Shouyou.” The name felt like warm honey on his tongue, familiar even though he rarely remembered ever actually saying it.

“Yep, that’s my name,” Shouyou giggled as he wrapped his arms around Kenma’s middle, head easily tucking under Kenma’s chin. His lips were pressed ever so slightly to Kenma’s collarbone, and something in Kenma’s chest began to flutter violently with the force of his emotions. Like the beating of a drum, as if a festival had sprung up in his heart.

“Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou,” Kenma repeated over and over. It struck him how much he wished he could freeze this moment right here and now, and live in it for the rest of life. This moment, lying on the floor of his bedroom, bathed in warm light, and holding the boy he lo—. No, perhaps it wasn’t that just yet. It was something close, but it wasn’t, not yet at the very least.

* * *

 

“My, my, young people truly do have such boundless energy,” Nekomata chuckled as he looked over their work. The fields had been meticulously maintained, the agonizing labor making Kenma feel even lazier than usual. It would be okay though, Shouyou would be waiting for him by the lake like always. He always managed to cheer Kenma up, not matter how exhausted.

“Kenma, _Kenma,_ ” Nekomata’s insistent voice rang in his ears, his face very close

“Sorry, didn't hear you. What was that?” Kenma asked, taking a couple precautionary steps back to give the man some space to talk.  His deep says eyes were calm, and flecked with… concern?

“When you’re finished cleaning up, would you mind coming over for some tea with me before you go on your way?”

“Sure, no problem,” he responded nonchalantly. Letting his disappointment show would get nothing done, and certainly wouldn’t make time move any faster. Guess he’d just withstand the storm and get this over with it as quickly as possible.

After cleaning up his work, he made his way over to Nekomata’s house. The old man lived away from his family who owned quite a large manor in the city, deciding to look over one of the bigger crops field and make it his mission to make sure boys in their town got their fair share of physical labor. Kenma had been here so much over the course of his life that he didn’t hesitate to knock on the door.

“Ah Kenma, come in, come in." Nekomata ushered him easily. He gestured vaguely to the table as he made his way into the kitchen. As Kenma sat down he heard the shrill cry of the kettle from within the kitched, and sighed in relief. Tea would be nice. Moments later Nekomata came out with two cups and the kettle, setting them down on the table before finally taking the seat opposite from Kenma. He didn't speak, merely busied himself with pouring the drinks before turned his patient gaze to Kenma, a distinct aura of calm settling over the two of them.

“There was something you wanted to talk to me about?” Kenma prompted abruptly, as pleasant as the atmosphere was, he didn’t want to make Shouyou worry too much if he was late.

“Yes,” Nekomata responded calmly. His voice was different from usual, not the ordinary jovial smugness, but it sounded almost grave.

“There are rumors that the boy you’re often seen with is,” he cut himself off looking frustrated by the very thought of his statement caused him pain. “Is… a will-o’-wisp.”

“I don’t see why it’s any of their business to be honest,” Kenma commented blithely, effectively dismissing the question. Nekomata didn’t answer right away, instead deciding to eye both of their untouched cups.

“Kenma do you know the myths that surround those beings?” Nekomata asked quietly as he ushered for Kenma to take a drink. Kenma took it gratefully, but gave the old man an inquisitive look over the edge of his up as he shook his head. Nekomata let out a long-winded sigh and leaned back at his chair to glare at the ceiling, almost as if was still contemplating how to word the statement.

“At night, they float into open areas, their colorful flames capturing the eyes of even the weary,” he continued, his words spoken gingerly as well as sparingly. “Tell me, Kenma… When did you meet him?”

“After a morning run.” Kenma decided that the answer was harmless, it seemed like a harmless comment to make, but Nekomata’s eyes closed before he continued.

“Ah, that explains the self-control,” Nekomata hummed quietly, extremely deep in thought. His eyes remained screwed shut as shook his head though. Hearing him sound so vague sent an irrational chill down Kenma’s spine, as well as a burning irritation in his gut.

 “Kenma… Will-o'-wisps are notorious for appearing before people at night and guiding them into the forest.” Nekomata paused for a moment, looking impossibly pained at the next words. “They lead them in and circles, causing them to lose their way between the dense foliage and overwhelming dark.”  

“Where is this going?” Kenma finally decided to cut in, feeling unreasonably tense from the statement.

“Those people are never seen again, Kenma,” Nekomata finally came and outright said it. Kenma felt like he had been doused in ice water. “Why do you think we tried to had to keep you all away from me them.”

“Shouyou… Shouyou would never do that,” Kenma muttered vehemently, rising to his feet all the same. Shouyou wasn’t capable of such a thing, it was too cruel for someone as kind and childlike as him.

“Seeing him with you, it’s difficult to believe he would to be honest,” Nekoma responded gravely, a furrow to his brow. He seemed unaffected by Kenma's obvious distress, instead choosing to clasp his hands together as he focused his unwavering gaze on him. “We’re still concerned for you Kenma, the nature of those creatures is as fickle as they come. They are meant to lead on and deceive. I know you’re fond of him, but—"

“That’s enough! Shouyou would never!” Kenma ground out, hands balling into fists at his sides. Nekomata looked torn at the admission, but didn’t push any further. Instead he stood to meet Kenma’s aggressive stance, making it so they were truly face to face. Kenma felt oddly like he was being probed during the exchange, and in an instance of raw rebellion, lifted his chin as he looked the elder in the eye. Nekomata seemed taken aback from his response, so much that he shook his head, eventually looking away.

“I’ve never seen you so passionate about something before…” Nekomata finally replied, heaving possibly the heaviest sigh of the entire conversation. “I suppose there will be no convincing you at this point.”

Silence reigned over them as Kenma finally mulled over his words.

“Please Kenma, consider what I’ve said,” the old man implored, placing a large reassuring hand on his shoulder. He smiled, his usual close-eyed smug smile, but Kenma could feel the concern rolling off him in waves. The hand gripping his shoulder was tight, begging him to listen to reason, and Kenma couldn’t seem to shake off the feeling of dread that had suddenly coiled in his gut.

“Ah, yeah,” he murmured. “I don’t believe, but I’ll… I’ll think about it.”

Maybe it was rude, maybe it was the epitome of shameful. It didn’t matter, Kenma could admit to himself that he turned tail and ran. Nekomata didn’t try to stop him though, merely let Kenma scrabble for his bag. Without a proper goodbye, he turned and high-tailed it out of the humble little house.

In his haste he didn’t even bother to pay attention to his surroundings, instead choosing to charge blindly outside the house. He was barely aware of his surroundings even when the collided with something, _someone_ that had been standing on the porch just a little farther back from the door. When the black spots finally cleared from Kenma’s vision he realized it was Shouyou who stood before him, frozen in shock at being discovered. It didn’t take long until Kenma’s shock was replaced with startling panic though.

“Did you hear what he said!?” Kenma found himself asking, only to pause as he realized the expression on Shouyou’s face. He had never seen such a resigned, agonized look on his kind face before.

“Was what he said true?” Kenma demanded, rare anger trickling into his voice. “Did you… Did you really intend to—?”

“I think it’s time we talked, Kenma,” Shouyou sighed, his usually bright eyes downcast and focusing anywhere but him. Kenma wanted to scream, wanted to demand that Shouyou deny it, but the unspoken apology and confession between the two of them hung like an iron weight, dragging them both down along with it.

“Yeah, I suppose this was unavoidable…”

Shouyou’s sheepish laugh couldn’t seem to lift the weight crushing all the air from Kenma’s lungs though.

\----&\----

“You came here to kill me.”

It’s a statement, not a question.

“I guess you could say it like that…” Shouyou muttered, his bottom lip in a pout at the wording, but upon seeing Kenma’s uneasy expression he immediately tried to put on a bright smile. The attempt was flimsy though, his smile soft and apologetic and Kenma saw how the edges tensed. How the shorter boy fidgeted under his stare, clearly unsure of what to do. Shouyou met his gaze for a moment, only to quickly flick it away, as if Kenma’s disbelief pained him. “That’s why I showed myself to you at first.”

This boy had originally come to kill him. Shouyou with his wide eyes and every-present smile. Shouyou who couldn’t walk down the street without somehow illuminating someone else’s day. Shouyou who made strangers watch over him so fondly, and didn’t hesitate to walk up to someone. All this time, he had been harboring his natural instincts to lead Kenma into the woods and leave him there.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I won’t hurt you Kenma,” he tried to comfort, but Kenma could feel the gathering hysteria clogging his throat. All of Shouyou’s kindness, all his warmth… had been a lie?

“You… You were planning on killing me,” Kenma found himself choking out. The Shouyou he knew wouldn’t do that, could never do that.

But was that version of him even real?

“I wasn’t going to kill you! It’s... It’s just in our nature to want to guide humans where they can't return from!” Hinata cried out, the words he clearly meant to be comforting only solidifying the gap between his perspective of life and a human one. “I… You interested me at first, but when I got to know you… Leaving you in the forest seemed more and more like a horrible.”

“The fact that it you ever thought it wasn’t a horrible thing is the problem.” Kenma knew the statement cruel, but in the midst of his confusion they slipped out unbidden to him

“I can’t help it!” Shouyou cried indignantly, but his anger wasn’t even focused on Kenma. Instead he curled in on himself, hands wrapping around his middle and head tucking to his chest as if to block out the rest of the world. “I didn’t choose to be like this. I didn’t, it was never my intention…”

He trailed off into a rushed ramble, and even through all the pain and confusion, Kenma reached out for him. Shouyou felt so small in his arms, yet so impossibly warm, so impossibly close. The contact seemed to be enough to open the floodgates though, and his shoulder shook with the sobs that suddenly wracked through his body. Kenma held him through it all, a couple tears escaping him as well as they both tried to cope with the events that had been so haphazardly thrown at them.

“I’m sorry,” they both murmured at the same time. For what went unsaid

* * *

 

That night, Kenma went to sleep and feels even more of the telltale glow that surrounded Hinata insistently whenever the light faded. He knew he shouldn’t stare, saw the sad look in his eyes and he know that Shouyou could obviously see his own skepticism, but Kenma couldn’t help it. Saying that he hadn’t fallen asleep to Shouyou before would be a lie, but now he knew. Knew how easily he had let this strange entity into his heart, yet he couldn’t stop the overwhelming fondness that flooded through him when he saw Shouyou shift from foot to foot, glancing uncertainly at the bed.

Finally moving from his frozen stance in the middle of the room, Kenma moved over the bed, nonchalantly keeping the covers lifted to Shouyou knew he was still welcome.

“Why…?” the will-o’-wisp murmured even as he got under the sheets. Had he always been this warm, Kenma wondered. Or perhaps he just wasn’t trying to hide it from Kenma anymore. The thought both settled and riled Kenma’s nerves.

“You’re still Shouyou,” Kenma murmured quietly, pulling the covers over their heads, as if to shield them from prying eyes. It felt easy as breathing to wrap his arms around him, to revel in all the light and warmth Kenma was sure he innately had, regardless of being a fantastical being. “No matter what your initial intention was, I love you now.”

“Please don’t say that,” Shouyou murmured, his voice was small and desperate. It was a tone Kenma never thought he would hear, and honestly never wanted to hear again. He shook in Kenma’s embrace, hands fisting the fabric of his night shirt as if he was in physical pain. “You’ll make it harder to leave.”

“Leave?” Kenma whispered, hysteria once again creeping into his voice. What? He hadn’t said anything about leaving, and from the panicked look on Shouyou’s face he hadn’t planned on saying it either. Something in his eyes, the deep sadness in them gave away that he had been thinking of this for a long time though.

“It’s in my nature Kenma, one day I’ll…” Shouyou trailed off ominously, as if saying the words would make them all the more real. “This is the only way I can protect your from well… Me.”

“What do you mean!?”

“It’s nothing. Sleep, Kenma,” Shouyou’s voice was soft and warm, magical even. Perhaps a bit too enchanting, sweeping Kenma toward unconsciousness without even considering his feelings. Kenma felt exhaustion drape like a cloak, and struggled in vain to fight of the fatigue. Warm hands carded through his hair, and Kenma couldn’t remember the last time he had struggled so vehemently against sleep. He had a horrible feeling, a gnawing primal fear that if he slept now he’d lose more than he’d be able to handle.

“Stay,” he pleaded, grasping even as his eyes closed and his consciousness slipped away. “ _Please.”_

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

As the sun rose, it consumed all traces of other light. Shouyou watched it rise, and sat in silent resignation as it blurred his edges and eventually erased his physical body entirely. Keeping the form up for so long had been exhausting, so much that when he faded he could barely muster any fire at all, instead manifesting as intangible, invisible spirit. So different from the human he had grown so fond of. He looked over Kenma’s sleeping face one last time, unable to resist.

This was the he boy who had come to love him, the boy he had come to love.

He would suffer if he remembered. He would remember and he would bleed for Hinata. He was Shouyou’s tether to this place. Will-o’-wisp fire easily burned memories, it was the reason why travelers wandered to obsessively after the light. Kenma was the only one who had forged a connection with his physical body, if he forgot, then eventually the remnants of fire Shouyou had left unintentionally across town would burn away all other memories of him from the minds of the other residents.

Going through with it was going to be the hard part though.

With the last of his strength Shouyou summoned flames to his fingertips, they were spectral fire this time, more white then orange, and its powers inherently different. Hesitantly he laid his palm over Kenma’s forehead, letting the fire seep in even as he let out an involuntarily whimper.

“I’m sorry, Kenma…”

There were no other words spoken before he left, they would’ve been unnecessary now anyway.

Kenma curled in the spot where Shouyou’s body had been, reveling in the slight warmth he had left behind but also missing it so much.

* * *

 

“Was it worth it?” Kageyama asked quietly, his gaze falling over the sleepy town. Hinata had left his signature all over it, like luminous paint dripped all over the streets and surrounding forest, streaks of warm orange and brown liquid light smeared wherever his emotions spilled forward.

To any human who ever did see it, it would’ve been bewitching. A path that would lead them into forests of eternal twilight, stragglers wandering restlessly in the dark, looking for the trail’s source. Fortunately, and unfortunately, the only human even capable of seeing this trail and bringing Hinata home would wake up long after the sun rose and washed away all traces of their light.

And the specters that had created them.

“Was it worth it?” Kageyama repeated, voice just a tad softer when he truly looked at Hinata. Such a pensive look did not suit him, the thin set of his mouth making his wide eyes look more deranged that interested.

“I don’t know,” Hinata murmured. Finally tearing his gaze away from the little town to meet Kageyama’s eyes. This town had housed so many of his memories, but none of them were truly his. Fondness drenches his every memory of this place, but none of it well and truly belonged to him. Borrowed, copied, yet still, _still_ so warm. “But I don’t regret it.”

“Idiot, if you don’t regret it then it must have been worth it,” Kageyama grumbled, roughly grabbing Hinata by the hair. He paused upon making contact though, figure going still when he felt the telltale tremble of the shorter boy before him. He wanted to scowl, but the calm in Hinata’s expression crackled like sparks before oil. Warm and small, but ready to ignite at any moment. That was at least something Kageyama understood, the restless flame that was part of them all.

“A soul that has met a will-o'-wisp will always be warm,” he murmured, dark eyes beginning to glow blue as his silhouette began to blur. Hinata didn’t say a word in acknowledgment, but the eerie glow in his brown eyes was enough.

There was no one to witness the bizarre sight as the boys’ figures flickered, fire falling from their glowing eyes and engulfing them. The blaze ate away at their edges until finally there were nothing left but glowing balls of flames. They burned bright orange and vicious blue, crackling and rising, almost as if trying to outshine each other. They spiraled around each other before racing through the underbrush, reckless as they crashed through the foliage. It did not catch fire though, for their flames were made to burn souls, not flesh.

If one were to follow them they would have eventually found their foot upon a scorched patch. Leading to place that could now only be called as nowhere.

A village long since burned down, the entire population going down in a vibrant blaze. Here the lights gathered and danced, no longer tethered by the bodies they came from.

The home of the spirits that had lost themselves to smoke and ash.

As the morning sun rose, the figures faded from existence altogether, as if they had never existed at all.

In a town nearby, tears clung to a boy's dark lashes, tears for a boy made of sunshine, but one Kenma simply couldn’t give a name or face to it.

And the little aching memory of sweet little country boy who wanted to see the big city crumbled to ash in his subconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that a wrap, I hope you enjoyed it^^


End file.
